Psycho
by draketodeath
Summary: Your worst nightmare


**A/N: **Saya pun tahu—dan anda pun juga tahu judul fanfiksi ini pasaran. No offense deh bang. I use this title coz I like it o.o v –NG reason-.

**Hetalia World Series **© Hidekaz-sama

**Psycho © **Harry Scooter

**Someone : **Whatta fruk with this penname? Harry Scooter?

**Harry Scooter: **Shut up. I don't need your damn -_-

**Warning: **AU, OOC, gore, bahasa, Dark!Chara's. Various pairings. Bisa request pair juga looh~ Hayoo siapa yang mau request? –promosi- -dibunuh-

**Act 1: **House

Hei pria tua! Aku kembali dengan segenggam prestasi. Lihatlah! Kau pasti bahagia! Melihat putrimu tercinta kembali dengan secercah harapan dari luar cengkraman kota kecil ini. Tapi kau mengabaikanku, aku bersikap tak peduli.

…Sejujurnya aku agak sakit hati dengan pengabaianmu, akan kusimpan dalam hati karena aku anak baik. Aku akan pergi menemui ibu.

Hei, hei, pria tua. Kemana ibuku? Apa kau tahu dimana dia? Aku tak tahu dimana dia.

Sekali lagi kau mengabaikanku. Dan itu sakit.

Kali ini aku ingin menangis. Dan aku memang menangis. Terduduk. Di depanmu. Memalukan.

Aku bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini teriakan penuh emosi; "DIMANA IBUKU?"

Kau memandangku seperti saat ku masih dalam gendonganmu. "Ibumu sedang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Liechstentein. Dan akan segera kembali secepatnya." Lalu kau menepuk kepalaku, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam ruang kerjamu.

Aku menghapus air di pipiku yang terus meluncur seperti keran. Memalukan, memalukan. Aku tak diajarkan untuk menangis terlebih mengeluarkan emosi. Aku harus tenang, tenang, TENANG!

Papa, sudikah kau maafkan anakmu yang kurang ajar ini?

ΨΨΨ

Hari per hari berlalu, kalender berganti lembar, hingga setahun berlalu ibu tak sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Dan kau tahu pria tua, hari per hari kulewati di dalam rumah ini auranya semakin suram dan… gelap.

Apa kau juga merasakannya?

Terkadang di sela-sela jendela aku melihat bayangan wanita berambut pendek mengenakan celana biru dan baju putih tanpa alas kaki berjalan menuju pohon besar yang ibu dan aku sebut 'Pohon Kenangan'.

Seperti kemunculannya, ia juga menghilang dalam sekejap.

Apa kau juga melihatnya?

Aku takut. Wanita itu mirip ibu.

Suara hatiku bertalu-talu di kepalaku; menyuarakan hal yang sama, sama, dan sama.

Seperti kaset rusak.

Aku akan berbohong jika suara itu tidak mengganggu.

Untuk itu membuktikan bahwa suara itu salah aku dengan tanpa harapan menginjakkan kakiku ke luar gerbang rumah megah tersebut bersama seribu pertanyaan..

Aku bertanya kesana kemari tetapi yang kudapat apa? Hei ayo tebaklah pria tua, bukankah kau tahu jawabannya? Hanya gelengan kepala tidak tahu.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Kiku, seorang jepang yang memutuskan tinggal di kota kecil ini dan salah satu temanku. Aku menceritakan tentang semuanya: tingkah ayah yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, rumah, dan bayangan wanita itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang disembunyikan ayahku?"

Kumohon, jawab ya.

Kumohon… Kau satu-satunya harapan.

…Yang tersisa

Ia tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kutangkap jelas dan berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

Tidak sopan, ya. Tapi aku memilih untuk diam dan bergegas pulang. Papa pastilah murka jika aku pulang larut.

ΨΨΨ

Aku kembali bertanya pada kau yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan perpustakaan. Seperti tahun lalu saat aku terduduk menangis membentakmu, bukan? Ah, nostalgia.

"Kau kemanakan ibuku? Kemana, kemana? Aku tak dapat menemukannya."

Aku bertanya dengan nada menuntut sementara kau dengan wajah tenangmu terlihat sedikit memuakkan untukku sedang menyeruput teh Darjeeling kesukaanmu.

Kau berdiri dari dudukmu. Menghujam lantai dengan cairan coklat kemerahan panas dan cangkir mahal, wajahmu tidak berhiaskan ekspresi tenang lagi. Ekspresi jijik dan kesal menggantinya sekarang.

Ini aneh.

Aku merasakan aura itu kembali. Lebih gelap. Lebih suram. Lebih menyeramkan.

Aku takut. Lututku bergetar. Kepercayaan diri dan ketenanganku runtuh sudah.

_Pria tua, sebenarnya siapa kau ini? _

Kau berjalan ke arahku. Semakin dekat jarak antara kita, udara disekitarku semakin menipis. Sesak rasanya. Kepalaku berputar, pandanganku mengabur. Hidungku mencium bau anyir. Darah. Dan parfum ibu.

Mungkinkah?

…Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana bahanmu.

Mata hijau milik ibu.

…Bohong. Ini hanya lelucon. Pasti. Mata itu palsu. Bukan hanya dia satu-satunya pemilik mata hijau di dunia ini. Itu pasti mata orang lain, pasti.

Mataku melebar. Panas rasanya. Aku ingin menangis tapi apa daya mataku menolak.

Kau menyeringai. Pria tua yang kukenal tak pernah menyeringai, _seperti itu_. Seringainya terlalu menyeramkan, seperti seringai tokoh antagonis di film horor.

"Kau lihat?" Kau menyodorkan mata itu mendekat ke arahku, hingga jarak antara mataku dengan mata ibu berjarak lima sentimeter. Badanku bergetar hebat. Tak pernah kurasakan rasa takut sebesar ini. "Mata ini; mata yang berani melihat penuh nafsu dan cinta pada pria lain dan melihatku seperti sampah."

Aku ingin mengatakan 'kau bohong', 'penipu', 'ini cuma lelucon', atau semacamnya. Tak bisa. Mulutku tak mau. Lidahku kelu. Suaraku tak keluar. Tenggorokanku serasa terbakar.

Lagi; kau merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jaketmu. Sebuah tangan direndam dalam formalin disimpan dalam botol. "Tangan ini; tangan yang berani menyentuh pria lain selain _aku_." Aku memandang botol tersebut jijik walau harus kuakui aku agak sedikit kagum. Potongannya rapi dan detil. Seharusnya kau menjadi dokter bedah, bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin...

Potongan daging berwarna keunguan (lagi-lagi)mengambang dalam botol formalin yang lebih kecil menyusul. "Lidah ini; lidah ini yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata manis pada pria lain dan sumpah serapah ke pada_ku_."

Kau berjalan kearah barisan-barisan buku yang tertata rapi menurut judulnya dan pengarangnya. Tangan kananmu mengambil beberapa buku sekaligus dan mengopernya ke tangan kiri. Tangan kananmu meraih sebuah benda, aku tak tahu itu apa. Sengaja kumiringkan kepala dan kupertajam penglihatan agar bisa melihatnya.

…Itu… Satu pasang bibir berwarna ungu.

"Bibir ini," kau menunjuknya dengan ekspresi geli seolah kau sedang menonton acara humor di TV. "Bibir yang berani menciumi pria lain dengan penuh gairah ke pria lain. Bukan pada_ku_."

Kau menyeringai. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Sebenarnya masih ada banyak yang kusimpan dalam rumah ini—sebagai bahan campuran semen untuk tembok dan sebagian di bawah pohon besar itu," kau menunjuk pohon dimana bayangan wanita itu muncul. "Aku tidak keberatan menunjukkannya, itu pun _jika kau mau._"

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi jijik… dan ketakutan. Aku mengacungkan tanganku tepat di hidungnya. Hilang sudah rasa hormat dan sayangku setelah pertunjukan 'Lihat! Ini koleksi potongan istriku!'dari seorang suami bejat. "Kau… Kau… Pembunuh hina! Berani… Berani-beraninya kau! Membunuh ibuku! Ia tak bersalah brengsek!" aku berteriak dan menyadari suaraku serak. Pipiku panas oleh air mata, hidungku merah.

"Bukan salahku aku membunuh wanita tak tahu diuntung itu! Wanita jalang itulah yang sepatutnya disalahkan!"

"Kau seharusnya tak membunuhnya! Dia istrimu, tolol!"

"Persetan dengannya toh dia telah pergi ke neraka!"

"Tapi dia…"

"Sekali lagi kau membahas wanita brengsek itu…" jeda sebentar. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawah, jantungku berdetak cepat dan rasanya otakku mendidih.

"Kujadikan kau 'tembok' rumah ini."

Klak.

Gulp.

ΨΨΨ

**A/N:** Ampun, endingnya… (_ _") Udah gantung, gaje pula. Duh duh duh. Harakiri saja deh saya daripada menanggung malu dengan cerita lebay bin gaje ini *headdesk*.

Buat yang masih bingung dengan chara-nya: Arthur Kikrland (ayah), Liechstentein (nyokap :p), dan 1 chara rahasia yang harus kalian jawab~ nufufufu. Clue-nya chara rahasia ini adalah cewek TULEN (bukan Poland atau China yah ¬_¬)

Oh ya, ada yang mau request pair? Silahkan review fic ini ;) yang jawabannya benar requestnya bakal dipakai di next chapter. Serius!


End file.
